The Room-mate
by bluebell2107
Summary: AU & AH - Kol / Elena - What happens when good girl Elena get roomed with Bad boy and player Kol in her senior year at Boarding School. Elena wants to makes some memories, could this be her chance, and why is attracted to him even though she his very familiar with is player attitude? Please read and give it a chance, story really begins in Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story**

**So hey my wonderful lovelies. I am not into writing prologues so this is chapter one which is kind of like an introduction.**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

If I was to sum up my life it defiantly wouldn't be that interesting. I mean what have I done that I really am going to be proud of. Yes, I am head cheerleader, Strait A student your typical definition of a good girl. This all amazing but it is just plain boring; no one would find this interesting. But there is something that separates me from normal girls, I am an orphan, three years ago my parents died in a car cash driving off a bridge. Leaving me and my brother Jeremy, to fend for ourselves, but soon our aunt was given custody of us, but she was still studying in college and could not take care of us, so she sent us off to boarding school. I made friends, Caroline and Bonnie, but I didn't want them to know I was an orphan as they would just pity me, I did tell them eventually but they actually didn't mind or treat me any different. My brother on the other hand is my complete opposite; his grades have fallen from an average b to and f. He just doesn't have the will to move on he is for ever reminiscing in the past.

I have decided this year will be different, I am going to make some memories, have fun go crazy, go wild, of course not too extreme because I am also going to help my brother get back on track. Yes this year is going to be KICK ASS.

* * *

I had been living at home with Jeremy and Aunt Jenna for the summer but she was always out living on campus. Since me, Bonnie and Caroline all lived in Mystic Falls we meet up quite often. I was meeting up with for lunch at the grill. When I was about to go downstairs and leave the house, I heard Jeremy say he was going to the Library, of course that was a total lie he is most likely going to get stoned with local stoner chick Vicky. I knew I had to do something, but what. I think that I will wait for when school starts to start getting through to him maybe and school environment will help as can't get drugs or alcohol on school grounds so maybe it will be easier to help him if he is not stoned all the time.

* * *

When I walk into the grill I see Caroline and Bonnie sitting in the far corner. I walk up to them and greet them; it isn't like we haven't seen each other in ages so we are fine with just hellos.

"Elena how's life going?" Bonnie asked in a sarcastic tone. I knew she was just doing as it was a little joke of ours, when we were younger we would always ask each other that, it surprised me as we hadn't done it in ages.

"Actually Bonnie, I have had an epiphany I am going to spend our last year in high school making some memories that actually are fun. Also I am going help my brother get back on track." I told them as they could probably help me.

"Elena what do you mean your social status is right at the top?" Caroline asked, I knew she wouldn't get it.

"Look all I have is the good girl going for me but I want to do some fun, be crazy, can you believe I have never attended a high school party, I want to do things like that, make memories that I will want to have. No one is going to want to hear how I was a strait A student. I want to make memories that are actually worth it." Hopefully they would get it now.

"Ok Elena we are going to have a kick ass year, but more importantly my dad was able to find out how we are going to be roomed, so me and Caroline will be in a room and you Elena are going to be on your own, so I thought whenever we wanted some alone time we could just switch and borrow Elena's room. How does that sound?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know usually whenever people are given their own rooms they find someone for them to be roomed with." I replied, also I wasn't too keen on the idea of let someone else use my room.

"It doesn't matter we will figure it out as the time comes." Caroline said.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking about girl stuff and all the fun things we could do.

* * *

When I got home at 10 o'clock I realised the Jeremy still wasn't back, I am always worried that one day the police are going to knock on the door and say that Jeremy died of an overdose, then I would be alone and I don't think I could handle it. I got ready for bed and went to sleep praying that Jeremy would be alright and I would be able to help him.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the first think that came to mind was Jeremy. I hoped he was alright, because if he came home last night he had to have been very quiet because otherwise I would have woken up, I am a light sleeper. I got up from my bed and walked towards the door that connected me bedroom and his with a bathroom in-between. When I got into the bathroom I saw that some of his clothes were in the hamper, maybe this meant that he came home and put his dirty clothes in the hamper. When I opened the door towards his room, I could he him sound asleep he looked very peace full if only he could always be like that, peaceful maybe he would hate the world so much a he would go back to how he was before mum and dad died, I think if Aunt Jenna was here he would have been a lot better.

The rest of the day went quite quickly I spent the day at home, and so did Jeremy which made me really happy at least he wasn't getting high. Tomorrow I would be going back to school, this made me quite nervous.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you like it.**

**i know there is no Kol in this chapter but it is more of setting the scene, he will be in the next chapter where the story really starts so please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena P.O.V.**

I was ready and packed in the afternoon, Jeremy and I were waiting outside, with our entire luggage, for our taxi it was 3 o'clock. Sherriff Forbes, Caroline's mother, had come and checked our house was locked up so we couldn't go back in. We were quite close with her so she took care of us. Aunt Jenna wasn't able to come and say goodbye so we were kind of miserable.

* * *

When we arrived at our destination, 5 hours later so it was now 8 in the evening, I had to wake Jeremy up because he fell asleep in the car, probably because he was up late last night. I soon found Caroline and Bonnie they were waiting in line to find out there room numbers they let me jump in the cue with them. Jeremy had gone off to find his friends. We soon were at the front of the cue, while Caroline and Bonnie were getting told that they were in the same room, I was hoping that I had a room-mate as I didn't want to be alone also it was an excuse to have to swap with them every time they wanted to. Finally it was my turn,

"Name?" The lady asked you could tell she was bored and tiered.

"Elena Gilbert, thank you." I answered, I was sure that after I said my name there was a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Miss Gilbert, Mrs Clarke has told me she wants to see you in her office as soon as you arrived and she will tell you about the rooming situations herself." I suddenly felt quite worried, why would the headmistress want to see my? What if she wants to expel me?

After I left Carolina and Bonnie and told them what had happened I made my way to the principal's office, Caroline was going to take my luggage to her room so I don't have to carry it round. When I got there the assistant told me to wait by the chairs. There was only one other person in the room with me, it was Kol. The well know bad boy and player of the school and he just happened to be captain of the football team. He got in trouble every day for various things. But overall he was hot and sexy; I mean every girl in the school had probably slept with him apart from me, Caroline and Bonnie. I sat down a couple of chairs away from Kol, I saw him look up at me as I sat down, I started to feel very self-conscious immediately regretting choosing to wear a tank top with a mini skirt, I could feel his gaze on my leg but I would not let his know that he had this kind of effect on me so I got my phone out and pretended to text someone.

* * *

About 5 minutes later Mrs Clarke called me in to her office and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Hello Elena, now before you jump to conclusions you are not in trouble." How good I felt in that moment was amazing, but it was quickly ruined by what she said next, "This is about your rooming situations, we would like to room you with Kol Mikaelson."

"What, surely this can't be allowed?" I asked looking for a way out of this.

"it is perfectly fine now if you just hear me out, look the boy needs direction and when I was thinking who would be good to help him you were the first person I thought of, Elena you would be best to help him. We know we could have roomed him with a boy but he always gets into fights with them and now most boys are scared of him and really isn't a good idea to room him on his own. Look really there is not much you can do about it. I am just going to call him in now." God I would rather be in trouble now, I hated the idea of this, maybe I could sleep on the floor of Caroline and Bonnie's room, no there wouldn't be any space, this year was meant to be amazing and now it is ruined.

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

The lady was taking for ever when will she be done in there so I could just leave. Mrs Clarke then came out and called me into her office but this confused me because that girl with the hot legs was still in there. When I got inside she motioned for me to sit down I could see the other girls was looking very pissed and irritated, this made me really intrigued to find out what this was about.

"Kol for once I have not called you because you are in trouble but because of rooming arrangements I have decided to put you in a room with Elena Gilbert." So sexy legs' name was Elena, this was going to be fun, I would defiantly have sex with her no one can resist my charm. Come to think of it now those legs looked extremely familiar.

"Alright then is that all." I wanted to get out of there and talk to Sexy legs about this because I knew she didn't like it one bit but I was going to make her, because no girl has ever said no to me.

"One more thing you both are taking the same classes so you will be sitting next to each other on your tables of 2, I think this will also help." So I will be spending a lot of time with her she is going to putty in my hands. Mrs Clarke then told us our room number and we left but she didn't say a single word so decided to start talking myself. "So sexy legs what do you think of all this, but she didn't react like I thought she would.

"What did you just call me sexy legs you do not get call me that my name is Elena and for the record I do not want to be in a room with you, I know what you are like you use girls and never look their way again so don't you ever think about using me and for the record I hate you so don't think I will talk to, also we have to sit next to each other what happens when we have to work together you are going to lower my GPA so much, this is unbelievable." Whoa this girl really hates me so she will be a challenge.

"Just so you know, just because I get in trouble a lot doesn't mean I am dumb my GPA is probable very close to yours so don't be so quick to judge."

* * *

She then told me that she had to go get her stuff from her friend's room so I went there with her, I already had mine. When we got to the room she told me to stay out of sight because she didn't want to explain it to her friends right then and there. Elena quick got her stuff and then we made it to our room which she realised is only 5 rooms down from her friends. When we got in she went in first and then I heard, "Of course." She said with an annoyed tone, I wanted to know what she was talking about so I walked into the room and then I understood there was a one double bed in the room.

"Look it alright I sleep on the floor I am sure there is some spare duvets in the closet." I told her I may be a player but I still was a gentleman.

"No it is alright." She replied.

"Look Elena I am not going to let you sleep on the floor." I said.

"No no-one is sleeping on the floor the bed is big enough for the both of us." She replied which really surprised me I thought she hated me, wouldn't thought she would willingly sleep in the same bed as me.

* * *

We then decided to unpack; I saw she was having trouble lifting her suitcase on the bed so I offered to help her.

"No it is ok I can do it." She said while struggling.

"Elena just let me help you." I said while walking round to her side and lifting the suitcase onto the bed.

We then started to open our suitcases. That was when I noticed her cheerleading outfit. So that was wear I recognised those legs.

"Excuse me?" Oh crap I must have said that out loud.

"Earlier in the waiting room your legs looked familiar and they looked so sexy in that skirt, it must have been from when you were cheerleading." Then she blushed, which surprised me the girls I usually compliment don't blush they just are used to being complimented, Elena was proving to be very interesting.

"Oh I'm head cheerleader we practice on the field while you footballer practice probably where you saw them." So that who she was. I was actually starting to like her as more than just someone to have sex with.

"Ok so I have finished unpacking, I was think of going to have a shower so you can go after me." Elena told me.

After we had both finished unpacking and had showers it was 10 o'clock so we decided to go to sleep, we both got into our own sides, I turned to face Elena but she was looking the other way, I wish she could like me. This was going to be a long struggle to get her to like me.

**So what did you think? Please review**

**I know this chapter was longer but once I started writing I just couldn't stop, I don't have like a set length for a chapter but they will be at least 1000 words.**

**So this was mostly Kol p.o.v to compensate for the last chapter of just Elena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, now I feel extremely bad you can all hate review me for not updating sooner but I was on holiday and there was no internet connection so I was unable to update. I am going to try and get back into writing and hopefully update more often. So on with the story…**

Elena's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in from the windows, in was on my face. I felt content in that moment, forgetting all about my worries of Jeremy and new found ones of this rooming situation. I decided I should get up and start getting ready for the first day; also I was stuck sitting next to Kol all day so I guess I want to go and talk to Caroline and Bonnie and tell them what had happened, Caroline would probably think this was going to help me have a fun year while Bonnie would probably get how I feel. Always felt closer to Bonnie, like she gets me more. While with Caroline it's like a competition she always makes these remarks about how lucky I am and how she wishes she had my life, well if she wants it she can have it, it really isn't that great. On the inside I feel so sad I have no parent and my guardian doesn't care about me, a brother that is off the rails and in desperate need of help. Really don't know how anyone would want that but I guess there are the perks like Captain of Cheerleading and being popular but Caroline is more popular and outgoing than me and could probably be captain too.

I was about to get out of the bed, and that was when I realised there was something clamping me to the bed it was Kol's arm, I tried to remove it but he was too strong. Without realising I started basking in his musky scent it was glorious and no snap out of it Elena you don't like him. I turned around in his arm and started shaking his shoulder and saying, "Wake up Kol." It wasn't helping he was still fast asleep so I decided to shout in his ear and that got him awake.

"Jesus Elena what is your problem let a man sleep will you?" He said slightly annoyed and sounding half asleep.

"Well I want to get out of bed but your death grip is keeping me in bed." He started to smirk at this, oh he had some nerve.

"Oh, well if I know any better I would say you are enjoying it." He said while removing his arm and I instantly got out of the bed.

"Oh hell no I was dying in it." God how I hate him at the moment. "Any way you have 2 hours till the first lesson and you better be there on time, I am not falling behind because of you." It will be the death of me having to be around him all the time.

"Elena I am not dumb and need I remind you I have a similar GPA." How annoying well we will see how good he is soon.

"Look I really don't care what you do as long as you are there on time, well I going to have a shower and get ready afterwards I will probably meet my friends." I started looking in my wardrobe for some clothes that I had unpacked last night. I ended up deciding to wear a blue floral mini skirt and a baby blue ribbed tank top with spaghetti straps. Thinking I should make the best of it while I didn't have to wear my cheerleading uniform. I mean I loved to show it off to everyone but sometimes it gets boring having to wear it every day, I would have to start tomorrow as it was cheerleading try-outs.

After getting ready I went to Caroline and Bonnie's room. Knocking on their door very hard because I thought they would still be asleep I got up extra early just so I could go and speak to them. Bonnie opened the door and she looked half asleep and had terrible bed hair. "Yes, Elena?" Bonnie said sounding very sleepy.

"Hello to you too, but I have terrible news." I told them and with that Caroline shot up and sat on her bed rather than her pretending to still be asleep.

"What has happened?" Caroline asked

"Ok promise you won't freak out, well Bonnie you were wrong I do have a roommate, and guess who it is?" I told them, when there was no reply I decided to just them. "It is Kol, I mean how terrible is this and God is he annoying, and to top it all of I have to sit next to him in every lesson apparently, she thinks that this will be good for him."

"Whoa whoa slow down you are rooming with Kol freaking Mikaelson, oh my god Elena this is great it can help with all the fun you wanted to have, you know he can get us in to any party there is." Caroline replied, what she actually thought this was good and just as I suspected she wouldn't understand.

"CAROLINE on what planet is this good thing and his has probably slept with everyone in this school apart from us three." I practically shouted at her. This is so annoying

"Um Elena that isn't entirely true." Bonnie said feebly. What did she just say god no please don't be true.

"What Bonnie you have slept with him too?" Please say no, please.

"Caroline too" Bonnie said trying to defend herself, both of them I am in a nightmare I am rooming with someone both my friends have slept with, why just why.

"Thanks for landing me in it too." Caroline said always thinking about herself not even thinking that I might want to know this.

"What, when, spill." I was angry that they kept this from me I thought they were my friends.

"Ok it was just after I had broken up with Kyle and he was there and I just wanted to feel better," Bonnie said. Well I wouldn't have thought Bonnie would have done that.

"Um well it was after homecoming last year and well Olivia had got vodka somehow so I was drunk and it just happened." Caroline said. Drunk sex really Caroline.

"God you guys wouldn't thought you would have done this, and I can't believe you didn't tell me. Friends tell each other everything." You know what I'm mad now and with that I left.

I just started walking silently cursing all the way there. I ended up going back to my room hoping Kol would have left or something but with my luck he was still there, I ended up walking in the room while he was putting his shirt on , god he have nice abs and his six pack it was so dreamy, no snap out of it you don't like him. In fact you are very mad at the moment with him, well it really isn't his fault my friends don't tell me things and he is a player, so no I guess I am not mad at him.

"Like what you see?" What is it with all his cockiness?

"Hell no I am dying here." I said sounding annoyed

"What got you in such a mood?" He doesn't even know me and he already can read me was trying so hard to pretend I was fine.

"Just found out you slept with my best friends, and they thought they should keep it from me." Well I guess I should just put it out there.

"What are your friends' names?" Why does he want to know most likely doesn't remember them.

"Caroline and Bonnie." Probably doesn't know who they are I would be surprised if he actually remembered.

"Ah yes I remember them if I recall Bonnie was sad and Caroline was drunk." Oh my God he remembers, ok so maybe not so bad but still bad.

"Wow you actually remembered who you have sex with, wouldn't have thought you could with the amount of people you have been with. Any way I don't want to talk about my friends' sex life. You know Ms Clarke said we have to get to know each other, so what are your interests?" I wanted to stop talking about them; maybe we could find some common ground probably would help with all the time we have to spend together.

**So what did you think, hope it was worth the wait. So what interest do you think Kol should have, do you think they will find common ground? **

**Please review (they mean the world to me)**

**Shout out to all the people who reviewed **

KolsGal88

Beachgirl97

lapislazuli101

Paris101

Morgan Buzolic

WhatWhat123

samcooper2012

Also thanks to everyone you followed and favorited.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter I know it has been for ever. There really isn't an excuse but I was really busy and today I was free so I decided that today because I was free so I would ****write anchapter to try to make up for it**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed**

**Samcooper2012**

**WhatWhat123**

**Lapislaazuli101**

**Paris101**

**Beachgirl97**

Kol's P.O.V.

"Interests?" Why would she want to get to know me I thought she hated me. She is totally falling under my charm, I mean who wouldn't.

"Yeah, you are taking the same classes as me so there has to be a reason behind it; come on you might as well tell me." She actually seems interested; most of the girls I know are nothing like her. They all just think about themselves, she is completely different. She is a mystery that I am desperate to discover.

"Well I love playing football, as you know I'm captain, it is a passion of mine, I would like to play college football but I also want to study at college but I am not sure if it will be English lit or history you see I enjoy both, my father says only to pursue football he thinks it is all I am good at but I don't want my life to be about football, I want to learn and study. I don't think he realises my potential." I don't know I am telling her this, what is it about her that makes me like her so much? She intrigues me.

"Wow that is amazing, you are not really who everyone thinks you are."

"Oh really what is it that everyone thinks I am then?"

"A player-Jock."

"I'm hurt Elena, now what are your interests." I actually want to know, what is happening to me I am not usually like this.

"Well, just like you I love history and English, but I know I want to study English. It has always been my dream to be a writer, my mum encouraged this, but now that she is gone I don't know if I want to do it anymore, it was always our dream we shared it but without her I don't know if I can do it. I also like cheerleading but more like a passion rather than an interest, I love doing it."

"Elena if you don't mind me asking but what do you mean about your mother being gone." I hope she doesn't think that I am being insensitive.

"Well you see a few years ago my parents were in a car accident and they drove off a bridge, they died, leaving me and Jeremy with our Aunt but she does have the time off day for us so she sent us here." Why did I have to ask, god I am such an idiot.

"Elena I am so sorry, I didn't realise-" She cut me off

"No you didn't know and I don't want your pity."

"Well, what about your brother what is he like?" Trying to change the topic and lighten the mood.

"Oh Jeremy he is a junior and a druggie, I want to help him but he won't let me, what about you any siblings?" So I just hit another nerve, and she gave us something else to talk about.

"Well I have 3 older brothers and 1 younger sister, my brothers, Finn, Elijah and Klaus have all graduated while my sister is in sophomore year. She is really excited about trying out for the cheerleading squad tomorrow."

"Oh really, what is her name, I will put in a good word to the other judges."

"Her names Rebekah but I wasn't trying to get her help."

"Oh no it's fine."

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Oh that's the bell we should get to homeroom." She said

Elena's P.O.V.

When we got to homeroom I found that our teacher had a seating plan and guess what she knew that I had to sit next to Kol, the day went quite quickly. I met up with Caroline and Bonnie at lunch and we made up, me telling them that I wasn't they slept with Kol but because they kept it from me. They said they thought I would judge them too harshly. But now that I come to think about it there must have been times when I have thought about doing it with him in the past but not cause I like him but he oozes attraction, just like a typical player.

It was now after school and I made my way to the main office, I was going to ask what room Jeremy was in, I thought I should go see him, and see how he was doing.

Found out her was on the same corridor as me but on the other end, I started to make my way to his room. I had reached I started to knock on his door. When it opened a guy opened it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ok so he is definitely rude.

"Well I am looking for Jeremy is he in there?" Please say he is.

"Yo Jeremy some chick wants you." He said while walking back into the room.

Soon Jeremy came out. "Oh hi Lena why you here?" Does he not even want me here?

"Um just came to see how you were doing and I thought I would give you my room number." I then told him me room number. Well he obviously doesn't want me here. "Well I guess I am going to go now." As soon as I said that the closed the door in my face. I actually felt hurt; my own brother doesn't want anything to do with me. I was originally going to go for a run after that but now I don't feel like it. I ran back to my room and fell onto the bed and started crying. I must have fallen asleep at some time. When I woke up I noticed Kol was lying in the bed next to me, I looked at the time and saw it was 11o'clock. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I put on my watch and changed into shorts and a tank top. I went outside to the running track and just started running very fast.

**So what do you think?**

**Hope you like it and how long do you want it to be before they kiss.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was a little upset that I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I have done before. I just want to say that I reply to all reviews, and don't ignore the reviews. So here are the shout outs.

Paris101 (This amazing reviewer has reviewed every chapter so thank you so much and please don't stop; you don't deserve virtual cookies but real cake.)

lapislazuli101 (This amazing reviewer has reviewed every chapter so thank you so much and please don't stop; you don't deserve virtual cookies but real cake.)

CynderHex

WhatWhat123

Elena Gilbert 14

samcooper2012

On with the show….

Elena's P.O.V.

When I woke up I could feel that I wasn't in my bed but rather on something cold and hard, as I started to one my eyes I nearly fell off in shock realising I had fallen asleep on the bleachers after running so much yesterday. I stood up and started to walk back to my room, the pain in my legs so bad, thank god today was try-outs and not practise because I don't think I have it in me to be flipping about.

The morning went quite quickly I didn't say a word to Kol even when our English teacher told us to work in pairs I just continued to work alone; I really wasn't in the mood for talking. Jeremy had really crushed me I didn't think that he would stoop so low but it was like he didn't even realise that I was his older sister, he should love and respect me but he didn't. I was meant to help this year, next year I would be gone and there would be no one to look after him.

It was lunch when I spoke my first word of the day.

"Ok everybody here for try-outs please sit along the edges, and when you are called up give us your music, then say when you're ready and music will start."

I looked along the list for Rebekah Mikaelson, there she was right at the bottom, I wanted to see her first truly she was the only person I really wanted to see and we only had 2 open spots from the girls who left last year. If she was good enough she will have a definite spot.

"Rebekah Mikaelson you're up first." It was then a blond haired girl stood up, she was quite the eye catcher she also looked the part.

She came up and gave me her music which I gladly accepted, and then she went and stood in the middle and nodded for me to start the music. Her routine was amazing I bet we could put some parts into the forthcoming homecoming game. Her routine lasted 5 minutes and it was amazing for only a sophomore she already had captain potential. I was a captain in my junior and senior year and next year when I am gone she could take my place if she can lead well.

Try-outs lasted the whole of lunch and by the end I had 2 girls who would be great Rebekah included, they didn't know yet. The rest of the day I didn't speak much either, but I could tell Kol knew something was up and he was just itching to find out. When it was the end of classes I ran out of the classroom and headed to my room I changed out of my cheer outfit which I would now have to wear every day, I wore some leggings and an oversized sweater and headed down to the library to do my homework.

Kol's P.O.V.

There is something up with Elena, I want to ask her but I don't know if she will be ok with that. It was now the end of the day and Elena just ran out of the classroom; I think I will ask her later when she is in the dorm if she is ok. I was going to meet my friends on the football team to celebrate the new recruits, there were 3 Tyler Lockwood who is in my year, Mike Baxter who is a sophomore and Jeremy gilbert a junior. Now that I think about it that name sounds familiar, why, oh my god he's Elena's brother she going to be so excited when I tell her. When I got back it was 9o'clock, I had so much fun that I forgot about Elena and it wasn't until I got back to the dorm room did I notice that Elena was still not here, I was starting to worry. I didn't know where to go and look for her, maybe she was with her friends and they were consoling her for whatever reason she is sad. I sat down on the bed and opened my laptop and started to do my homework, which was much considering it was only the second day of the year. About half an hour later when Elena came back, her eyes were puffy and you could tell she had been crying. I didn't want to pry and make her more upset so I didn't ask her about it.

"Hey Elena where have you been?" I asked that can't make her too upset can it.

"Oh I was just at the library." She answered; maybe it was best if I changed the subject maybe that would help.

"Did you see my sister at try-outs?" This question should be fine.

"Oh yeah she was amazing she made the team but don't tell her the list goes up tomorrow she can't know before." Oh my that great she will be so pleased maybe I should tell her about Jeremy, she will be happy for her brother wont she.

"That so great, Bekah will be so excited, you know the brother tried for the team and he made it, isn't that great." This was probably the worst thing I ever said because Elena burst into tears at it.

"Oh my god Elena what's wrong?" She didn't reply she just shook her head, pulled her into a hug and sat us down onto the bed. Her head was in my chest and she was crying into my t-shirt I was stroking her head trying to calm her down.

I noticed that Elena had stopped crying but was still sniffling, but she was asleep I didn't want to wake her up so I laid us both down onto the bed and pulled the cover up. Elena was snuggling into my now wet shirt but I didn't mind, I not one to usually comfort a girl or be this kind but Elena is different I guess you could say she brings out the best in me.

I soon fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Elena, I don't knows what's happening to me but slowing I am falling for her knowing that she will never reciprocate those feelings.

8 Weeks later still Kol's Pov

Today was the first football game of the season, me and Elena had become quite close and good friends. Now I knew was in love with her, whenever I was with another girls (AN this doesn't mean sleeping with them just talking) I felt that I was doing wrong to Elena. In fact I was no longer a player as I hadn't slept with a girl ever since I met Elena, but the school still knew me as one, you see girls would never approach me I was the one to approach girls so it was as if I turned anyone down and there were no rumours going round. I was still know as a bad boy causing trouble just secretly getting good grades, only Elena knew about that. Just last week I punched a junior for mocking me. All I wanted was for Elena to how I felt but I knew she would shoot me down and things would become really awkward between us.

We had just got out on the field and were getting into our positions, I looked up and saw Elena staring at me smiling, she mouth good luck and gave me a thumbs up. God what was she doing to me. It was then I saw Jeremy starting at me from his position on the football field, he had a confused look on his face. Elena never decided to tell him about our rooming arrangements, in fact she had not talked to him since that day she was crying. If he was in the corridor she would turn the other way. It was like she was scared to face him, I wouldn't let him hurt Elena again, and she didn't deserve it.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I know I had been out of line when I said those things to Elena, now she was avoiding me she would walk away whenever she saw me. She used to come by every weekend and see if I was ok, really that was something I secretly liked, it was as if someone cared, but now I don't think she cares, I miss her kindness.

Why was Elena waving at Kol she knew that he was a player, he uses people then spit them out. Please tell me she hasn't fallen under his clutches, god have I pushed her to him. What did I do? I have to stop being a jerk and talk to her. How am I going to do that though she just runs the other way when she sees me. The only way is to go to her room early in the morning tomorrow, I will apologise she will defiantly forgive me then, I mean how could she not I am her brother she obviously wants to be ok with me again.

Elena's P.O.V.

God Kol looked so good out there; all I wanted to do was run up and kiss him NO ELENA STOP HAVING THESE THOUGHTS

_But you do know that he has been changing_

Yes well he is only doing to get into your pants

_No he really likes you; you see the ways he looks at you_

That's lust, sexual lust all he wants is your body

_No he actually likes me; he hasn't been with a girl since school started._

Maybe that's because he wants you to believe him, he sees you as a challenge and once he has completed it you will be gone just like every other girl he sleeps with.

_No shut up he likes me and is not using me, stop getting into me head just leave me alone._

The game was now over and we won. Kol was running around the field with his shirt over his head as a sign of victory, but I was melting under the sight of his abs god get it together Elena.

As a form of celebration all the seniors from the football team and the cheerleaders had gone into the forest that was by our school. I don't know who are how but we had beer and I thought maybe it was time to let go and have some proper fun so I decided tonight I was going to PARTY.

Kol's P.O.V.

We were all having fun, and partying I had one beer, but I wasn't drunk I can hold my alcohol quite well. I was going to get more but it was then that I saw Elena she was knocking back beers like there was no tomorrow. I knew that had to stay sober and take care of Elena because she might do something that she might regret otherwise.

It was then that very drunk Caroline decided that we should play spins the bottle with a twist it wouldn't be just a kiss but seven minutes in heaven or you strip one piece of clothing. God what if Elena striped she was only in a skimpy cheerleader uniform. Barely wearing any clothes.

People had a few goes but it wasn't until Elena got chosen to kiss a girl called Kiki, even in her drunken state she still didn't want to spend 7 minutes with a girl so she took off her cheer top and was left in her bra and the rest of her cheer outfit, god it took so much will to look away and I could see most of the other guys looking at her as well, this made me so angry. Now it was my turn and guess, who the bottle landed on,

ELENA

Inside I was screaming for joy but Elena wouldn't want this would she not if she was sober.

"Look Elena you don't have to do this." What she responded was shocking.

"HELL NO IT'S MY TURN AND I'M GOING TO COLLECT SO GET UP AND FOLLOW ME." Whoa I mean you can't say no to that, can you, she seems pretty confident in doing this. And what was that saying drunk actions are sober thoughts.

She led me deeper into a forest and then leant against a tree and pulled me towards her. She attacked my lips with a hungry force. I gasped at this and instantly she pushed her tough into my mouth and we started battling for dominance it was then that my hands wrapped around her waist and started pulling her closer to me. We were getting lost in a haziness, her hands were traveling up my back under my shirt, but then she started to move her hands downwards and hooked them onto my football shorts and started to tug gently, it was then I knew this had to stop she wouldn't want this, a kiss maybe but not sex especially not up against a tree.

"Elena no you don't want this come you need to go to sleep."

"Take me away then." She was so out of it I don't think she knew what she was saying.

He put on her top, she had brought it with them before they left the circle and started to lead her towards the school purposely avoiding where the other were. She started to wobble and I don't think she was able to walk, so I lifted her up bridal style and she snuggled into my chest.

Third P.O.V.

While Kol was carrying Elena to their room he didn't notice her Brother Jeremy staring at them intensely wondering why Kol was carrying her and took her into her room but didn't come out again. He knew that he had to find out though. He was definitely coming over in the morning.

**So what do you think really long chapter today, and also what do you think of the kiss was I good.**

**Specially tanks to who gave me the idea of the drunken kiss. (But not how it would happen just them kissing)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a filler chapter and I am not pleased with it but a lot of people want them to go out but that would be unrealistic so I am going to try and get there soon. Maybe the next few chapters.**

**Now I am really upset that I am not getting as many reviews as I was getting before, is here something I am doing wrong if so I would like to know what it is.**

**Shout outs:**

ShiloCoulter

lapislazuli101

CynderHex

WhatWhat123

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep at all last night, all I could think about was Elena, I was thinking about all the bad things I had done. Then I thought about the cause of it, at first I thought it was Elena's fault because she was the one that my parents had gone to pick up the night they died, but really it was when I decided not to grieve for them, to bottle up all my feelings and then I turned to drugs. So really it was my fault, Elena grieved but then she said goodbye and started to become normal again while I just didn't want to accept it. And now because of my behaviour I have pushed Elena to him. When I was younger my father told me that when he was gone that I must promise to take care of Elena, he never thought that he would be gone so soon but he still would have wanted me to take care of her. At moment it was Elena taking care of me but now she stopped but while Elena was taking care of me there was no one for her. Sure there was Jenna but she didn't care, Elena was and is all alone, while I wasn't but I pushed her away, I think that that she may have found comfort in comforting me but now she can't so she went to seek comfort from him.

It was now or never I had to go and see her now talk to her make things right. So with all the will power I had I walked out my room and towards Elena's.

When I got there I was afraid to knock, I was scared Elena wouldn't want to talk to me. I quickly pushed the thoughts aside I was doing this for Elena so she would get away from him.

Knock, knock, knock

Silence is what I heard but then there was shuffling and the door opened, I had expected Elena but it was him, Kol

"Why are you knocking on my door so early in the morning Jeremy?"

"Well I am looking for Elena, you know my sister so I can knock if I want." I said spitefully god I hated him.

"Well she is asleep so come back later."

"Wake her up then I need to talk to her."

"Fine, doubt she wants to see you though."

Elena soon came outside and she was still in her cheer outfit and her hair was messy and makeup was smudged.

"Elena I am so sorry I can't believe what I did and how we haven't talked in weeks."

"You know what I have spent the last few years worrying about you and what thanks to I get, none. You expect me to just forgive you."

"Look Lena I am really sorry I am going to try to be a better brother and why is Kol in your room?"

"First of all the only way to be a better brother is to give up the drugs, and secondly Kol is my roommate which you would know if you bothered to even come talk to me."

"I am really sorry I will be a better brother I will give it all up and please don't shut me out."

"Why it is what you having been doing for the past 3 years."

"Elena I am deeply sorry"

"You know what I am too tiered and hangover to deal with this so yeah. Also Jenna it not coming home for thanksgiving weekend next week so we aren't either and can you goes now." It is worse than I thought I am going to have to try so hard to get her to like me again but one thing for sure I am giving up the drugs and everything else she has to see that am trying.

Elena's P.O.V.

I can't believe I feel bad for him right now he was such a jerk and now I feel sorry for him. I have to get him out of my head, and what better way to do that than trying to remember what happened last night. Oh my god I didn't did I, I full on made out with Kol.

I am just about to go back into the room and I decided I will pretend that I can't remember last night at least that way it won't be so awkward.

Kol's P.O.V.

She is coming back in now. Oh my god what do I do should I bring up the kiss, or more like make out.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked

"Not good, what did I do last night?"

"Can you not remember?" Please say she does maybe she will want to go out with me then.

"No it just blank." Why just why.

"Oh well can't be worth remembering then." Well that's a complete lie, I have to leave go talk to someone I feel like someone just crushed my body.

So I told Elena I had to go and left.

I went to my sister's room; she was lucky and got her own room. I knocked on the door; a special knock that we designed so we would know it's each other. She answered straight away.

"Kol what are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked

"Rebekah, I need your help." She can help me get Elena.

"Come in and tell me everything."

I went in and we both sat on her bed, cross-legged and facing each other. "You know Elena, and how we are roomed together right?

"Yes but what has that got to do with anything?"

"I really like her, I want to ask her out, but I don't know how she will react, and then last night we sort of made out while she was drunk from the celebration, we were playing spin the bottle mind you but she felt all up for it."

"Well you know how drunken actions are sober thoughts; well I think it applies here because at the game Elena was like goo goo eyes at you."

"Really?"

"Yes just ask her, do it now go and do it right now."

And with that I left but when I got to our dorm Elena wasn't there.

**Please please please review and I have a reason for the long wait I have finished right this story so now I can regularly update but I will not update until I get 35 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoutout to everyone that reviewed (I would list them but my internet is down while writing this chapter.**

**On with the show…**

Kol's P.O.V.

It had been a week since I brought up the courage to tell Elena how I felt, but she wasn't in our room when I got back, and quickly the courage sizzled out just as fast as in came in. I have chickened out of every other chance I have had to. I was too afraid of rejection, it had never happened before every other girl wanted me, but Elena was different. It really put into perspective the saying you want what you can't have. Elena was forbidden to me but she was within my reach I was just too scared to grab her.

Every time we were alone together all I wanted to do is take her right there and then. It was hard to be around her so I always left. It was getting to the point where I needed to blow off steam, so here I am riding my motorcycle home, our house was only an hour away from school. I needed to speak to my big brother Elijah; he always knows what to do. I have good faith that he can advise me in what to do.

Elena's P.O.V.

Things have been different in the last week, I feel that Kol has been distant from me, like he doesn't want to be near me anymore, I don't know why but it made my heart hurt it isn't like I have any feeling for him; right? I needed to have a girl talk, I didn't want to go to Caroline or Bonnie, they would just say I am a hypocrite and would really give me any advice. That left my cousin Katherine, she was my mum's brother's daughter, but we are just like sisters. I haven't seen her since my parent's funeral but she was always good with boys.

Ring ring

"Hello."

"Hi, Katherine its Elena."

"Stop the bus, Elena oh my god so good to hear from you"

"Yeah how are you?"

"Great how about you?"

"I fine just need some help."

"Sure anything what you need."

"See there is this boy and well I think I like him and I think he likes me but I have no idea if he does or what I should do."

"Girl if you like he and he definitely like you I mean who wouldn't. Well the way I see it is you tell him how you feel a well if he says no well then you get over it. But listen if he says no you make his life a living hell. Make him jealous if you can."

"And how would I tell him exactly?"

"Easy get him alone best place is either one of your dorms and tell him. Dorms because it could get pretty hot and heavy."

"Katherine it will not, also we're kind of room-mates"

"Oh the entire better. Look I need to go but you better call as soon as you tell him. Also if he says no which he won't just get someone to kick his ass. Bye girl."

Well I just I will just have to tell him then.

No I can't I'm too chicken. If he likes me he will make a move, he has had his fair share of women. God why is this so confusing. I need to go running to clear my head. So that is what I did, I just ran round the track for about an hour.

Kol's P.O.V.

After seeing my brother he told me that I need to see if I like Elena for more than a one night thing, I needed to see if I wanted proper commitment. He told me the best way to do this is to become friends with her and her friends, learn her likes, her dislikes what she like. Her traits. And after all that I feel like wanting more then I will know.

I already feel that it is something more by the way I act around her but I will follow what Elijah said. Tomorrow me, Stefan and Damon; they are fraternal twins, are going to the arcade I could invite Elena and her friends.

Yes that is what I will do. When I got back Elena was in our dorm so I asked she and she said she would ask her friends and get back to me. At the moment she had gone to ask them. I however was worrying if she said no.

In a couple of minutes Elena came back in.

"Yes we are coming."

"Really?" I hope I didn't sound like a lost puppy then.

"Yeah it will be fun."

**And cut. I know it's short but I feel that it should stop there; next chapter is at the arcade, what will happen.**

**Please please review they just make my day.**


End file.
